Snapshots from Baker Street
by Parmawen
Summary: Will be 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet, all centering around life at 221b Baker Street.
1. Apples

Apples:

John frowned as he rummaged through the fridge. "When is the last time you cleaned out in here?"

"Never," Sherlock called back. "I'm hoping that one day the mess will simply wrap itself around in some time/space warp and be clean again."

"Good luck with that," John muttered as he inspected what was once a head of lettuce. "Ah." An apple. That looked safe enough. It must have recently been placed in there.

He took a bite, wandering back out into the main room. "Want anything?"

"Spit it out."

"What?"

"The apple. It's injected with arsenic."

"Oh God…is NOTHING safe?"


	2. Biscuits

Biscuits:

"John, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"We're out of biscuits." Sherlock shook the box.

"And?"

"I can't THINK without them, you know that."

This was the first time John had heard anything about this.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Run down and buy some for me."

"Money?"

"Coat pocket."

John did so, because he knew there would be no peace until Sherlock's request was filled.

But when he got back, something was waiting for him.

"Tea?"

"Cold outside."

"And it's safe to drink?"

"Perfectly."

"Well then…um…thank you, Sherlock."

"I was BORED. Where are the biscuits?"


	3. Christmas

Christmas

"You got me something?"

"Yes. Why not?" Sherlock looked puzzled.

"You just don't seem like the Christmas present type for some reason."

"There's lots you don't know about me."

Sherlock retrieved a small box from his desk. John surveyed it, trying not to laugh.

Wrap this yourself?"

"Yes."

"Might want to use a little less wrapping paper next time."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"And 17 pieces of tape might be a trifle much…"

"Well, I haven't had much practice, have I?"

"Apparently not. Is this supposed to be a bow on the top?"

"Shut up, John."

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."


	4. Diet

Diet

They were really quite mean to him.

Dessert—and he had to watch. It was his favorite dessert too, a chocolate éclair with vanilla custard. He licked his lips. No. Best not to show signs of weakness.

John was already digging into his, and even Sherlock declared the treat to be not wholly unpleasant.

Oh…but he had promised Anthea he wouldn't…

And besides, if he ate one, Sherlock would never let him hear the end of it.

But they did look so good…all chocolate and cream…

"Mrs. Hudson? I think I will have one. A very small one."

Sherlock smirked.


	5. Effort

Effort:

John was at work when his phone buzzed.

"Come home quickly. Injured. –SH"

John, although in retrospect he should have known better, dropped everything and rushed to the flat.

"Well? What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, hand me the remote."

"The remote?"

Sherlock was curled up on the sofa staring at the TV. "It's been stuck on some horrid reality show for three hours now."

John picked up the remote. "You DO realize that you could have PICKED UP THE BLOODY REMOTE YOURSELF, instead of having me rush home from my very important JOB."

Sherlock shrugged. "Too much effort."


	6. Frost

Frost:

John came home one afternoon to find 221b the temperature of the South Pole.

"Sherlock!" he shouted. "Sherlock, where are you?"

Looking around, he saw his friend slumped in his chair, in front of a small glass bowl.

"What the heck are you thinking?"

Sherlock didn't move. John slapped him. Sherlock groaned and slowly sat up.

"Stay there." He went to go turn up the thermostat.

"Experiment," Sherlock said weakly. "I suppose the cold made me drowsy."

"I should say so. You could have died!"

Sherlock smiled weakly. "I suppose it's lucky I have my own live-in doctor, isn't it?"


	7. Games

Games:

"Tedious game." Sherlock waved his hand dismissively.

"This was your idea!" John moved his queen. "Checkmate. You've been slacking off."

"I've been busy, John, thinking."

"About what? There hasn't been a case in months."

"…"

"Are we going to play again?"

"I don't feel like it."

"It's CHESS, Sherlock, it's an ancient game with a very rich and fascinating history."

"It's dull, repetitive, and should have died with the Aztecs."

"French."

"What?"

"Chess is French."

"John, I'm trying to say that it's stupid and pointless and we both know it."

"You're just saying that because I've won the last five games!"


	8. Housing

"Sherlock." John didn't look pleased.

"Yes, speak quickly." Sherlock glanced up.

"Have you been scaring away Mrs. Hudson's lodgers?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid."

"She said that you keep popping in with your experiments while she's trying to show off 221c and no one will stay five minutes.

There was no response from the armchair.

"Sherlock, you didn't!"

He shrugged. "I didn't want anyone disturbing my work."

"Go apologize. Now."

"John, I'm not five!"

"If you're going to act like one, there's nothing else to do. Get going."

Sherlock groaned, pulled himself up, and stomped out of the room.


	9. Itches

"Ouch!"

"It was only a needle, shut up."

"And WHY did you stab me with a needle, exactly?"

"None of your business."

"It's my body, Sherlock, I think I should be told what deadly virus you're injecting me with."

"I'm testing the theory that a certain percentage of the population is not allergic to mosquitos."

"And you couldn't have just asked me?"

"I couldn't have been sure you would be completely honest. A blind study is always best."

"Oh, that itches. Thanks, Sherlock."

Sherlock made a note on his clipboard. "Relax, you won't die. As far as I know."

"Sherlock!"


End file.
